


The golden cat.

by alcoholinspired



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholinspired/pseuds/alcoholinspired
Summary: On the streets to the Hanged Man, Hawke makes a new friend and takes it home.





	The golden cat.

It was night at Lowtown, in the way to the Hanged Man two women talked with each other, or better one with a cinnamon skin and very little clothes said silver tongued smooth words and the other with sunburn marks on her face and arms with an armor looked ahead with a very angry face, not muttering a word. They both on their way to the tavern, the silent one  
walked ahead with large steps and the siren voiced one some steps behind, talking and trying to catch up with her.

"Hawke, wait I didn't finish telling you."

"Oh, no you did."

"No, I'm sure it will be the right place next time."

"Next what? No. Every idea for hunting treasures you have end in some dirty cave. With a grand box full of nothing."

"Don't be a downer, we will hit the right place sometime."

"I will hit your right place sometime. I'm covered in blood, poison and dirt."

"Oh, I like you dirty."

"Do you? I swear by Andraste's holly nipples I'll tie to the ceiling the next time you get me this dirty, and I swear by the time I'm done with you, you'll have less than this scarf to wear and won't be able to sit for an entire blighted week."

"Don't tell me those things, I'll get you even more dirty than that sooner."

Hawke didn't answer, just shook her head and kept walking, when they were at the door of the Hanged Man they both stopped and Isabela asked:

"You should see Anders, treat this injury... and treat your other parts."

"I'll treat your ass if you keep on this now."

"Come on Hawke, I know you're dying to know what's under those robes, and I know he looks at you like you were his milk bowl."

The pirate laughed and Hawke stared at her, unsure if jumping on the pirate or spank her would actually be some punishment.

"Isabela, my sexy pirate, if you don't drop this thread now I'll add spanking antivan rogues to my to do list."

"Stop this, you're getting me in the mood. Anyway you should see him, his flustered worried face when you're hurt, or the desperate screams when you're down."

"Go, before I get my ideas."

The pirate chuckled and blinked to her, walking a little closer to her, and said:

"Well, I wouldn't mind a little spanking. And if you don't want to see him, you can see me, and I can take care of you."

The mage looked at her with mischievous eyes, and with the back of her hand touched from the rogue cheek down the scarf she wore at waist, pulling her ear close to her mouth and saying:

"Be a good pirate and go inside."

With a wave her hips she walked past Hawke, not without a dangerous proximity to the mage's butt and said close to her ear:

"I'll be here if you want me."

Hwake smiled, but didn't answer. When the rogue was far enough the mage waved her staff like she did in battle, but instead of casting a spell she hit with the blunt end Isabela's butt, not hard enough to actually hurt, but enough to give an idea. The rogue looked back to her, but she didn't turn back, with a chuckle she entered in the tavern.

After Isabela was gone she leaned against the wall of the tavern, catching her breath and getting her ideas straight, she was indeed hurt, nothing life treating, but enough to require attention, but she really wasn't in the mood to walk all the way Darktown, and she especially wasn't in the mood for being pushed away by that apostate. Her mother, Isabela, Varric and even sweet innocent Merrill kept saying for her how he looked to her when she wasn't looking, her mother remarked the amount of time he spends at the estate and how he looks different when she is around, but whenever she did flirt with him he simply locked himself behind walls to high and too thick, it was all too confusing for her, and since she wasn't seriously injured and very much angry, she decided not to face him now, stood for some time there, preparing herself for the long walk back the estate.

It was when she heard the meows near her, long and soft meows.

"Another stray in this blighted city." 

She muttered to herself, but she was too tired to try to guess from where the sounds came, in fact maybe it would be a wiser idea to rent a room at the Hanged man for the night, but if she stood somewhere near Isabela that night, she would probably do everything she said, so she decided to start her walk home. So she felt something rubbing her boots.

"What?"

She looked down, it was a cat, at least a cat wouldn't kill her, unless it's a possessed cat, can demons possess cats? Well, it's Kirkwall it was surprising demons didn't possess the rats and took over the city, actually it's a bliss they didn't.

"Hi there pretty thing." She said lowly.

"Meow."

The cat rounded her feet and stopped by her side, she smiled to it and continued walking.

"Meow!"

The cat looked to her walking away with it's huge amber eyes and before she went more than four steps away he ran passing between her legs and stoped in front of her, looking up to her.

"Hey! Oh it's you."

She went down on a kneeling position to be closer to the cat, it was a gorgeous animal now that she really looked, wide amber eyes with blue hints at the center, a blond long fur that shone slightly red with Darktown lights, a soft looking fur that covered what she noticed to be a thin cat, a somewhat large but thin cat, she smiled to it and said:

"What is it? What are you doing on this dirty place alone? Have you lost the way home?"

"Meeooww."

"Ah, I see. Do you want me to help you?" She said still smiling.

"Meow."

"We have to take you home then."

"Meow!" The cat answered in an annoyed sound.

"Alright, alright. But what do we do then? You must have a home."

The cat didn't answer, instead it ran and jumped on her shoulder, balancing itself with the claws on the leather straps.

"Woa, what's with you? Do you wanna go home with me?"

"Meeeeeoooww." A long sound and the cat nuzzled its head on her ear.

"Alright, alright I understood, off home then!"

She raised her hands to get the cat out of her shoulder but she saw the gauntlets and gloves dirty with blood, sand and the remnants of the poison from the trap. She unfastened the leather holding the gauntlets and took the gloves out, exposing her hands scarred and still red from handling the staff, but at least they were clean.

"Just a moment my dear cat, I'll do something and we go home."

She said before taking the cat by it's waist and landing him back on the floor, she did it as tenderly as she could at the moment, felt its rib cage and how thin the cat actually was, even so the cat got a bit startled and once on the floor meant to return to it previous spot, but she got it before it could jump again.

"Calm down my friend, I'll take you home, just let me take this dirty armor off. We don't want to stain this wonderful fur of yours do we?"

"Meow."

She took her backpack and put the armor parts in there, taking out the dirty chestpiece until she was just with her red blouse with white embroidered details, nothing much fancy, but not the same rags she had to wear in that cursed servitude year, at least now she wasn't with a dirty armor on. She put everything inside the backpack and turned her face back to the cat that kept looking to her the entire time.

"Now my friend, will you walk by my side until Hightown?"

"Meeeoow." 

The cat answered, and walked towards her wagging its tail and jumped on her chest. This time she was fast and took the cat's rear giving it some balance, she laughed and said:

"So, you don't want to tire your paws?" She took one of the paws examining it carefully not to hurt, it was a pink paw pad, not rough like a street animal, surely the cat must have been propriety from a noble and was abandoned for the next season fashion. Damned stupid nobles. She left the pawn and started walking.

"Not used to the streets my dear? Or you want to be spoiled?"

The cat purred on her chest, by this time she gently held the cat with both hands, and by this time she also noticed the cat was a male.

"Alright, I'll take you home, give you a good dinner and find some comfy sheets and pillows for you to sleep, is that good for you?"

The cat purred again, nuzzling his head on her chest.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now I should give you a name."

She looked down to him, her eyes being welcome met with the cat's amber wide ones. She used her forearm and hand to hold the cat safely and with a free hand caressed the back of his ear, the cat leaned his head to her hand and purred under her care.

"Aren't you the loveliest cat in the world?"

She leaned her head down and kissed his head, the cat leaned his head up and she rubbed her nose onto his, she could feel clearly the scent of some herbs and most distinctively elfroot. With a soft giggle she continued.

"You're a gorgeous cat you know? You smell so good, better than most nobles, I'll tell you."

"Meow!"

She caressed the cat's fur, it was a bit long and soft, silk soft, but underneath she could feel the rib cage and the spine. The cat purred with her cares with closed eyes and the front paws holding her arm.

"Such a soft fur, it's like silk, could do this the entire day. Gold silken fur."

She stood some minutes in silence, after which she said with a happy voice:

"You're a golden cat! My golden cat!"

"Meow!"

She laughed wholeheartedly. The anger she felt moments earlier stood behind, and she made her way to Hawke estate with a light smile on her lips. She was tired moments earlier, but now the cat did cheer up her spirit, for she was more lively, not feeling the tiredness of before. When she reached her estate she stopped at the door and said:

"Just a moment, I need to get my keys."

"Meow." The cat ignored and held tightly against her chest.

"Guess.. I'll have to... do it.. with you right where you are."

It was an exercise all by itself get the keys from the backpack with a cat on her arm, a staff on her back and tired as she was, but she managed it anyway. She entered home, locking the door behind and trowing the backpack on a chair and leaning the staff against a wall.

"Here we are, home at least!"

Her mabari was already at the door, panting and barking, but when the cat was visible it started to lowly groan.

"Calm down, calm down, this cat is our guest, we should be nice."

The dog barked a warning bark. For him there was something wrong, something off with that cat, unfourtunately or not, mabaris didn't learn how to speak, yet. The cat looked at the dog and hissed, the blue in his eyes shining discreetly, making the dog give a few steps back.

"Behave you two, be good boys else there will be no treaties."

The dog whined, and she continued:

"Yes, and don't think of sneaking into the kitchen."

She took the cat and tried again to put him on the floor but, again the cat held her shirt with its claws, meowing annoyed and loud.

"Hey what's wrong my golden sweetheart? I need to change clothes, why don't you go explore the house, don't worry, my old boy won't chew you, Isn't it right?"

The dog gave whim and some steps back, with her free hand she meant to pat his head but it walked away. She screamed to him:

"Don't be jealous, you'll always be my number one pet."

"Meeoooww!" The cat protested. She looked down to him and corrected:

"My number one dog I mean. Sorry, never had a cat before!"

She leaned the head down and the cat nuzzled it's snout on her nose. She heard the voices on her estate greeting her:

"Greetings Messere, we'll prepare a dinner for you and you have some letters as well."

"Enchantment!"

"My darling you're home, does any of your friends came with you?"

"Thanks Bodhan. Not today mother, but I guess I made a new one."

She meant to take the cat away from her to show him better to her mother, but the cat resisted one more time.

"Guess he doesn't want to release my clothes."

"Oh darling so leave him there, I guess he took a liking to you. He's a very beautiful cat."

"Isn't he? It's a golden cat, look at this fur, it's so soft!"

Leandra meant to touch the fur but he retracted into Hawke's embrace, she giggled with the contact with the friction and the gesture. The cat looked right into the old woman's eyes, and with a little smirk and playful look she said out of the blue:

"And your apostate friend? That tall blond man, I see how he looks at you."

"Mother..."

"Come on big girl, don't say you don't notice, and I know you took a fancy to him, don't lie!"

"Mother!"

"I know you make up excuses to see him."

"Wounds and food are rarely an excuse."

"Aham."

"And he always pushes me away. So no this thing ain't going anywhere."

Leandra only arched an eyebrow with the smirk still on her face. Hawke made her way to the stairs and before going up she asked Bodhan:

"Bodhan can you bring something to eat for the cat too? Also a blanket and a pillow."

"Shall I bring it to your room?"

The cat pressed himself against her chest, she could feel his heartbeats faster. She looked down to him, but he hid his face, th little animal was trembling. Bodhan looked to the cat curled on her arms with a puzzled face, even after years the surface animals, except mabaris, were a strange thing to him.

"Yes, it will be better."

"I'll do it Messere, just a moment."

She went to her room, the cat still hide on her arms and nervous, left the door slightly open for Bodhan to enter, sat on the edge of bed and caressed the cat's back slowly. The poor animal was nervous, but with the slow care and the sound of her calm heartbeats he started to calm himself, purring again, when she felt him calm enough she leaned down and kissed his head, the cat raised his head and looked to her with teary large amber eyes painted red by the firelight, she smiled to him and said with a low, calm voice:

"It's alright, it's everything alright, you're safe with me."

"Meow."

She chuckled and continued:

"Yes like that, now I need to take a bath, you stay here and Bodhan will bring you something to eat. I'll be back in a moment, feel free to explore the room."

She took the cat away from her arms and put it on the floor, he curled around her feet, she made a light care on the back of his ear and raised, walking towards the bathroom, he looked to her but did not followed, staying on the same spot she left him. He could hear she tossing the boots and clothes to a basket, could feel the magic she used to warm the water from the bathtub and her body when she entered, every detail that would be imprinted on his memory.

She was there, naked just a few steps from him. The cat looked around her room, but curiosity killed the cat, and he went to the bathroom, she was sit on the bathtub, the hair soaking wet, she cleaned herself with a washrag when she noticed the cat.

"Back to me again? Tired of exploring the bedroom?"

"Meeoow."

"You melt my heart this way."

She turned herself to look at the cat, standing a wet hand to him. The cat walked with its wavy sway, putting his head under her hand, receiving a wet care, he stood on his back paws and leaned himself against the bathtub border and wagged it's tail happily. Hawke laughed amused for she never had a cat, and caressed his belly, earning a long purr from her feline friend.

"Messere Hawke, I prepared something for the cat."

"Put it on the floor Bodhan."

She stopped the care and the cat protested tapping her arm until she resumed her cares and looked deep into the cat's eyes, and the cat looked to hers like he could understand everything.

"I know someone who would like you, I have a friend named Anders and he loves cats, maybe you're better with him."

The cat answered with a sad meow and held her forearm with his paws.

"I guess you like each other, he surely knows how to take care of cats, I don't."

The cat tapped with both paws her forearm and she chuckled. She raised another wet hand from the water and grabbed the cat with both hands raising him from the floor, bringing close enough for her to kiss his cheeks, neck and chest, the cat purred happily and excitedly, nuzzling his head on her hair. She put the cat back on the floor earning a protest meow.

She lightly tapped the cat's butt and said:

"Go back to bedroom, I'll be there in a minute and I don't want to get your fur soaking wet."

The cat looked to her with amused eyes, but obeyed her command, going back to the room with jumping steps that made his tail bounce like tree did by the wind. He heard she raised from the bathtub, her wet steps and the very low noise the towel made. She dried herself a put on a red long robe she wore at home, she went back to her bedroom and the blond cat was sat on the floor looking at the fire, he turned to her raising the front paws, she sat on the bed and took the cat to her lap, he curled and she stroked his fur. The blond fur shone brightly gold with red tints, she thought she saw a blue aura around the cat, but she dismissed the thought for she was tired and continued caressing the cat.

The veils of sleep started waving her eyes, she looked at the cat curled with the wave of his breath moving the thin chest, she meant to take the cat out of her lap so he could eat or roam around the house, she stopped her care, but the animal was so peaceful sleeping she didn't have the heart to take him away. As if the animal noticed her intention, he looked up to her again, with the amber eyes that shone blood red with the firelight, and yet a strange hue of blue, maybe it was really time to sleep, she was seeing things.

"I need to rest golden boy, why don't you go roam the house?"

The cat purred and turned his belly up. She gave some pets and said:

"I'll sleep now, tomorrow I give you attention."

She moved herself and the cat jumped to her side, she crawled until she could lay her head on the pillows, with her back upward, the cat went after her and put his front paws on her back, prodding her.

"What is it?"

"Meow."

"Want to sleep too?"

"Meow."

She took a pillow and laid it an arm lenght from her.

"Here, a comfy pillow for you."

The cat ignored the pillow and went to her, forcing his way under her arm and purring when his back was touching her chest.

"Or ingnore it and sleep with me? Guess I don't have a say now."

"Meow."

She turned to her side and put her hand on the cat's belly.

"Alright then, good dreams my golden cat."

"Meow."

The two went to sleep, and for some reason the night was easy, somewhere along the food tray was removed and a sheet was put to cover gracious hands, her body, tired and wounded from the earlier adventures with the pirate woke up brand new without a single new scar where it should be, she rested and dreamed as if the fade was a place only for benevolent beings, but when she woke up her warm golden cat was gone, and no one saw when or how he went away, her dog barked relieved and heavy, the only thing left from her feline friend were some of his blond fur on her robes, looking way more long than she remembered and the elfroot scent on her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my head for a time. Now it's on yours too!


End file.
